Identity Change
by Videl-101
Summary: After being abused by his father for 12 years, Gohan decides to become an evil ninja with the thought of slaughtering innocent people on his mind. Be prepared for some thrills in this dark fic. OOC warning! Read and Review! Chapters 35 are finally revamp
1. Transformation

Hello, my faithful readers! How are you all doing? For me, I am just kind of depressed because of so much that is going on right now (and I am especially pissed off at that bastard who flamed me—you know who you are), and I have something to confess…this story is kind of depressing, but oh well. It is just one of my darker stories. Please, do not sue me, get mad at me, or even flame me because this story is an alternative universe, and Gohan is out of character. Also, be warned that this fic is rated for profanity and gory violence, plus it contains that surprising and shocking part as well.

A/N: Keep in mind that this story is in Gohan's point of view. Also, the planet Namek never existed, and the Cell Games occurred much later than it did in the series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, period

_Identity Change_ _Chapter 1: Transformation_

My father, that fortunate and unforgiving bastard! For 12 years in my life, I had suffered under his terrible and abusive beatings that he had inflicted upon me. Ever since he started his abusive turn of events, my fucking life has been a living hell for me. I am glad that that freak is out of my life for good, but what he did to me had consumed me so much. Every day and night I have cursed the heavens, expressing my hurt and my rage. After this cursing, I would usually break down and sob. Every time when someone tries to help me out, I push him or her away from me by cursing them a bit.

My heart is no longer pure and innocent for it seeks revenge on my father for his cruel intentions. You might be asking how the fuck I would do that while my father is dead and is rotting in hell. It is that simple. He used to always protect innocent people from any kind of danger. It has been such a pity that he never did that kind of shit to me: his eldest son. He decided to abuse me and mentally and emotionally fuck me up instead. If his heart was set on protecting everyone, then I will make him suffer in hell by continuously and brutally killing those whom he had fought so hard for. I do not give a fuck what anyone says or does about it, and it is not like they would defeat me either. Having hidden powers, I am the most powerful fighter on Earth. My speed and agility will cause me to be impossible to catch up with. Even Vegeta, my father's rival, would not catch up with me. Life is sweet when you are a bad ass who is so powerful and fast, with no equal in this fucking world.

I stood up from my bed and walked to the bedroom mirror that was hanging on the opposite wall. Call me crazy, but I always look at myself to see the painful and scarred face of a young eighteen-year-old guy who has been physically abused for no reason. Probably the worst injury that I ever got on my face was when my father punched my face so hard that it gauged out my left eye. Shit, this disfigured appearance of my face depresses me so much. I wish that my father had not fucked me up physically, emotionally, spiritually, and mentally. My life has been a total nightmare. Why can't I just be treated with love and care? Now, all I do is hate, curse, and bottle up my hurt and wrath inside me. Every day, I have thought of doing something drastic like my putting my own life to a tragic end or severely injuring myself, which was something that I did occasionally.

Feeling that I could not take it looking at myself any longer, I sharply turned my back on the mirror and headed for my closet. I opened the doors and my one eye caught site of the outfit in front of me. Pulling it out, I examined it closely. It was a snug, black two-piece outfit with blades on the wrist. A pair of black boots and black gloves went with it. The headpiece was only a long piece of black cloth that I would wrap around my head. I have made this outfit a couple of years ago myself, and I am hoping that it will enable me to have a fierce disguise just in case I decide to go out and slaughter thousands of innocent people. You might think that I will just use my energy blasts to take on such a task, but that is where you are wrong. My grandfather gave me a couple of razor sharp katana swords for my fifteenth birthday because he feels that they might come in handy just in case I wanted to fight an opponent who only fights with a sword. I also had fifteen throwing stars that were also given to me by some person I didn't remember.

Smirking for I was ready to follow through with my decision, I changed from my casual, every-day clothes to my fighting clothes, and wrapped the piece of cloth around my head covering the scarred slit where my left eye was once. I slung two sheaths across my back so that they Chris-crossed, and I carefully slid the two katana swords inside the sheaths one at time. Kneeling down, I pulled on the boots and pulled on the gloves. Then, I fastened five stars to the chest area, and turned the rest into a Dino cap. Now, I was ready to take on a task that that bastard of my father would regret on seeing me do. After opening my window, I flew out, laughing silently and evilly to myself.


	2. An Hour of Evil and Vengeance

Hi, I am back with the next chapter of Identity Change. Sorry that the last one was a….er…bit too short. This one is pretty much the same length. Just to let you guys know, I am still a beginner at this submitting thing, and I get writer's block for a long while. So you have to bear with me here. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Read and Review! (No flames please. I am not the kind of person who would listen to flames. If you want to flame, flame somewhere else.)

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. It is copyright to Akira Toryama only. All I own is the story line.

****

**Chapter 2: An Hour of Evil and Vengeance**

I arrived to a busy market square and perched behind the roof top of a tall building. My lips curved into an evil smirk underneath the part of the black cloth that was covering it as my good eye scanned the area of my very first victims. It is such a shame that they will not be going anywhere after they are finished with their shopping-except through the razor sharp edge of my Katana blade. Such weaklings they are! They do not even know who is coming after them.

I carefully stepped partly around the roof top so that I would be beside it, and unsheathed both of my Katana swords.

Then, like an eagle swooping down towards a salmon in the blue waters of the ocean, I rapidly dived down towards the busy crowd, and sliced both of my Katana swords at the unsuspecting people, spraying blood every which way. Screams of panic erupted everywhere as men, women, and children tried to flee the area, but with my agility and accuracy I had managed to slice them all. For some of them, I stabbed one of my Katana swords through and pulling it out in a quick motion.

Like the many enemies that I fought, I actually enjoyed this little massacre that I am putting upon the market square. It feels invigorating and it also feels that I seem to have superior force over anyone who dares to stand in my way-especially my father, that son of a bitch. This is his punishment of all the pain that he had inflicted upon me throughout all of these years.

As an addition to my slaughters of the many innocent lives, I ran into some of shops to raid the items that were being sold there, killing anyone who tried to stop me. With weak ki blasts, I had also managed to destroy the interior of the shops after taking away my precious loot that I had stolen from them. I didn't even bother to hear the whimpering low-life bitches that were cowering underneath the check-out desk.

An hour had gone past, and my work for now was complete. I sheathed my two blood-stained Katana's, and rose up into the air where I had sent hundreds continuous ki blasts all over the town as my finishing move, turning a number of buildings into piles of rubble. I was all set to turn home until an energy blast set me off guard, but I had dodged it, and hammered whoever it was hard into the ground. I lowered myself beside my next opponent, and stared into the eyes of Vegeta.


	3. Rivalry Revived

HUGE UPDATE! Sorry things took way too long, but I have finally managed to get around to posting the rest of this fic. The next 3 chapters are all re-vamped and ready for your enjoyment. I hope that you enjoy these, and don't forget to read and review!

Recap for you all first...Gohan had been suffering under his father's abuse for the past 12 years, and now, he is thinking about slaughtering innocent people disguised as a ninja to make his father pay for what happened. After attacking a helpless marketplace, Gohan is confronted by Vegeta. Once again, enjoy!

**Chapter 3: The Rivalry Continues**

I smirked for I had decided to have a little bit of fun after an hour's worth of evil and chaos spread over the market. I grabbed Vegeta by the arm and threw him, with all of my strength, against the nearest wall that was part of the ruins. The poor bastard was so unconscious that he did not have the strength to stop himself. To hold him place, I threw my stars, which were attached to my chest, at him.

He finally regained consciousness as I stood close to him. "Who the fuck are you?" he whispered hoarsely, but instead of answering, I punched him in the gut with full force. He bent over, gasping in pain. "It is so odd how you don't recognize me, Vegeta," I snarled as I continued using him as a punching bag. "If only I saw your face," he pleaded, "I won't tell anyone." What a fucking weakling! He was the prince of all Saiyans, and he is cowering at my feet--well, after what happened earlier today, who could not? "I won't reveal myself to you just yet, Vegeta...not until I finish torturing you for a little bit more."

"Why are you doing this?" Vegeta groaned again as my fist connected with his rib cage.

"Revenge," I replied, "sweet, isn't it?"

Vegeta looked up at me, growling with anger and confusion. "What the fuck did I do to you?"

I punched him in the face, and kneed him in the groin--again, with full force. "It isn't you, Vegeta. I am just taking my anger out on other people to make that sore loser, Goku, pay for what he did to me." I backed away a pace, and admired Vegeta's gasping and injured form. "You look tortured enough," I commented, "now it is time to reveal my true self to you under one condition: you are to tell no one about what you are about to see because if you do, I am going to annihilate you and make sure that you will never return to this dimension again." Vegeta snapped, "Just show your fucking face already, you coward!"

Slowly and carefully, I removed the cloth, revealing my scarred face. Vegeta gasped with shock at what he had just seen. "Gohan!" he exclaimed, "you fucking traitor!" I cackled darkly, and shouted menacingly, "Yes, speechless are we? If that bastard of a father hadn't abused me for the past twelve years, I would be the same 'pure-hearted' hybrid that I used to be as a child. However, I have been transformed now, Vegeta. There is nothing you could do to change me back to what I was before. Despite the fact that I now hate my father for what he has done to me, you are still my enemy since you tried to attack me earlier." Vegeta's eyes twitched with anger as he tried to get himself free from his bonds.

I removed the stars that held him tight, fastened them to my chest, and threatened, "Just to let you know, Vegeta, I went easy on you this time, but the next time we meet, you will not be so lucky. So, what I suggest is this: stay away from me or else you will regret the day that you ever set foot on this planet. I will make sure that you will be screaming out in pain before it is time for me to turn off the lights of your life, you fucking bastard."

As soon as I removed the last star, Vegeta immediately broke away from the wall, and gave me a menacing look. While he was glaring at me, I knew that my threats to him earlier seemed to not make any sense to him. So, my voice became darker as I drew out my katana's, and made another threat: "I mean it, Vegeta. Fly away home, you asshole. If you don't, then I will cut you to pieces." Now Vegeta realized that my threats were real. He spat towards his left, and hissed, "Fine, have it your way, you fucking traitor. The next time we meet, I will make sure that you will pay for everything that you have done today although you think of your father as your enemy." An aura of energy enveloped him as he took off into the sky.

I covered my head again, and sheathed my Katana's. For sure, my work was finished for today, and I should be heading home. Energy encircled me as I took off for home, feeling very proud of myself for the slaughter and looting that I have accomplished today.


	4. Brotherly Betrayal

Oh ya didn't I mention that I didn't own Dragon Ball Z? All I own is the story line. Read and Review!

**Chapter 4: Brotherly Betrayal**

Several months have passed, and more massacres had occurred throughout many villages and cities. With every attack that I have done and as my hatred towards my father grows, my strength increases a great amount. I have never felt so refreshed and free.

I thought about my encounter with Vegeta earlier in the year. I bet he was so enraged for being such a coward that he had trained intensely every day. Well, the next time we meet, I will still be strong enough to beat his ass into the ground. What a fucking weakling. _Oh, please don't hurt me or any other people, you fucking traitor_. Give me a break! Is that how a proud Saiyan prince supposed to behave? I do not think so.

Then, I thought about my dear father who is watching over me in Other World. If he were here with me right now, watching the numerous attacks that I had inflicted upon the people that he had saved so many times, then I bet he would beg and plea for me to stop like some weak and cowardly bitch. Well, nothing is better than a bit of revenge to teach him a lesson.

One night, I came home from another killing spree only to discover that my little brother, Goten was sitting on my bed waiting for me. "What are you doing here, squirt?" I asked, feeling a little annoyed his presence. Normally, I would be kind of glad to see my brother again, but this time, with all the anger and vengefulness blinding me, I think of my brother as everyone else-someone too weak to defend himself.

He kept on staring at me with those questionable eyes. "Where were you?" he asked. Trying ignore my thoughts about him, I answered, "I was out." He cocked his head at me as though he did not understand a word that I was saying. "Out where?" he asked. I growled irritably, and snapped, "Can you do your big brother a favour, and quit butting in on his personal space?" He lowered his head in dismay. "I am sorry, Gohan," he whimpered as he made little sobbing noises.

"That's ok, Goten, just don't do it again," I mumbled sarcastically as I walked towards the closet to set down my Katana's and stars. "Were you training?" Goten asked. Does he realize how much that really annoys me? I am going to have to teach him a lesson one of these days--child or not. "Yes," I lied. If I told him the truth, then he would tell our mom, and my new identity would no longer be a secret. However, that would not make much difference either because I would slaughter anyone who knew about my secret--except for Vegeta of course since I would like a punching bag every now and then.

I turned towards my brother who was still sitting on my bed staring at me with those eyes, and thought about something. Everytime I look at him nowadays, I think of my own father: the terrible things that he has done to me, the humiliation that he put me through. These thoughts and reminders were haunting me, and I knew that something had to be done. You may think that I am a coward, but that does not make any difference anyway. That fucking brat that calls himself my brother must be dealt with as soon as possible. I do not want him around much longer. I used to love him dearly—he used to look up to me, but things have changed. Now he stands for everything that I hate and more, since he looks like a midget version of my father.

"Goten," I said as I put on a tee-shirt, "where is mom?" I had realized that I did not hear any noises coming inside the house. "She is gone out," Goten answered, "she said she will be back in a couple of hours, and that you should look after me when you get home." Good, that makes things much easier for me. She would not know what will happen while she is gone.

"Well, I have a surprise for you, Goten," I lied once again. Oh, how much I love lying to my little brother! It is so fucking easy getting away with what you have done or will do. Goten started to become excited. "Really? What is it?" he asked frantically as he quickly managed to stand up while he was still on my bed. "Close your eyes first," I told him, "Then you will get it, but no peeking." Immediately, Goten closed his eyes, smiling for he thought that the surprise would be something like candy or a new toy. I snickered softly as I grabbed one of my katana's, walked towards him, and drove the sword right through his chest.


	5. The Horror Continues

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or the characters of the series.

**Chapter 5: The Horror Continues**

I smirked at Goten's lifeless form in front of me. It was that obvious that he could not see it coming: the painful stab of the Katana sliding through him. Even though my mom would be coming home in an hour and a half, I had to cover up the devious crime that I had just committed.

I picked up the dead child by the scruff of the neck, and jumped out of the opened window. As soon as I found an open area, I held Goten's neck firmly, staring at his pale and lifeless face. Somewhere deep inside of me, a faint voice was inquiring, "Why the fuck would you do this shit to your little brother, Gohan? This is not what you are meant to be." However, that voice was too faint and quiet, that I could not hear it, so I just ignored it. With the other hand, I held it close to Goten's face with the palm facing outward-energy encircled the hand as a small energy ball formed. My eyes widened menacingly as I shot the blast straight at Goten's face, vapourizing him completely.

With that deed done, I realized that there was nothing else for me but to climb back inside my room and rest for the next day.

However, just as I started to turn around, I heard a loud roar of a helicopter above me. _Shit_, I thought to myself. Sounds like someone got called in, but how would they know where I lived? I did not know what to do next: run off like a fucking coward or stay and destroy the stupid bastard who was about to put my evil actions to an end. My heart was racing as beads of sweat started to roll down my forehead.

Then, the decision started to become clear. I may be a hybrid, but I still have Saiyan blood no matter how much of it is within me. There was one option I had: stay and fight the fucking bastard who is trying to confront me. There is a good chance that whoever it was that was coming here was not a Saiyan but a mere, weak human being. I chuckled at myself as I thought, _This is going to be easy._ In an attempt to fight whoever it was, I drew out one of my Katana's (I brought it out with me just in case someone comes along to confront me).

Sure enough, the helicopter landed in front me, and a young girl, who seemed to be close to my age, climbed out of its window. This young girl was tall and thin, and had short and black hair. She wore black fingerless gloves, black shorts, a pink tee-shirt, a white jumper, and a pair of black and yellow boots. There was look of vengefulness in her eyes as she stood her hands on her hips.

"What the fuck do you want, bitch?" I asked as I brought the Katana closer to my face. She closed her eyes and smirked. "It is that simple, ninja," she replied confidently, "I am going to make sure that your evil actions are finished once and for all!" I winced at her reply. How the fuck did she know that I was the one who attacked those numerous cities and towns?

"Who are you, you bitch?" I snapped with my Katana poised in my hand, "How the fuck did you find out that it was I who slaughtered those innocent people?"

"First of all, ninja, stop calling me bitch or you will live to regret it. My name is Videl, and it was my cleverness that found out that you are the one who attacked those poor and innocent people. Think about it, you bastard. Your sword for instance: the ninja who massacred numerous towns and cities had a sword exactly like it. From here, I can see that there are bloodstains on that sword. Want to know where those bloodstains came from? The blood from innocent people, you dumbass! Also, you have the same clothes as that ninja. You see, those two facts are clear and simple: you are the ninja who attacked those innocent people."

I growled at her furiously. Her cleverness would turn out to be a problem for me. It does not matter anyway-I am still going to rip her shreds once she offers a fight with me. No one that weak would stand up against me, a hybrid that is so experienced with fighting and is an expert when it comes to agility. However, there was something about her that is hold me back. Why can't I attack her?

"Well, ninja," she asked while she was going into a fighting stance, "are you going to fight to hold your ground against me or surrender and allow me to take you in? What is it going to be, you fucking murderer?"

My eyes showed a sign of confusion. Why am I going on like this? I should attack her and then kill her with one sweep of my Katana. _You can't. You are so weak near her. _Damn that voice! Now, I can hear it. _Now, it is time to repent and accept the consequences._ No! I must kill her! This is my revenge against my father for all he had done for me! Once I kill more people, my revenge will be complete. _You are so blinded by the past, Gohan. It is time to open your eyes and repent._

Shit, no matter what I do, I cannot fight away this voice that is getting stronger and more audible every time it spoke. _Once you have accepted whatever she is about to do to you, everything will become clear to you. The end of the line is now, Gohan. _

I finally managed to block out that weakling voice that was telling me to go back where I was before, and snickered like an insane freak at the young woman before me, poising my katana for battle. "If it is a fight you want then it is a fight you will get, bitch," I told her as I wrapped my head cloth around my head.

At that moment, I could sense fear in her. She knew what was going to happen. From the head cloth, I would see her stepping back with fear in her eyes every time I walked towards her. "Good bye, bitch," I whispered as I ran towards her with both hands on the Katana. She screamed a blood-curdling scream and shut her eyes tightly as she perished under a single, deadly sweep of sword. To get rid of the bloody body, I fired a weak energy ball at the body, and then fired a Kame hame ha wave at the helicopter, disintegrating both.

_Crash! _Lightning flashed around the landscape as heavy rains flooded the atmosphere. I stood over the rubble of the aircraft, watching for anyone else who dares to challenge me.

That was until an energy wave caught me off guard. "What the fuck!" I screamed as I dodged the blast that was coming my way. Realizing that the blast had been shot from above, I looked up towards the sky. There, ready to shoot another Big Bang Attack, was Vegeta. "_You!_" I shrieked as the other Saiyan sent yet another blast at me, which I dodged immediately. I saw what you did, Gohan," Vegeta accused as he grounded himself, "Thought you would have surrendered to your emotions and to your inner-voice, but you chose to go the hard way. Prepare for battle, hybrid! I am going to do what your father should have done when he was still alive."

"Cut the shit, Vegeta! Even if I hadn't massacred many towns and villages _or _killed those people, my father would still kill me when he is still alive. _This _is to make _him_ pay for everything that he has done to me! All the emotional and physical scars that he had inflicted on me! He must _pay _for the times when he had fucked me up for the past 12 years! I had warned you, Vegeta, to _never_ get in the way of my revenge! You never listened to me, didn't you, you fucking weakling?"

Taking offence that my insults, he charged at me, screaming, "How dare you say such shit!" With lips curved into an evil and insane grin, I took off into the sky with an idea in mind. Surprised, Vegeta followed suit, cursing me and throwing energy attacks.

I led him to his home city, West City, and stopped in mid air. Smiling, I knew that this is a terrific battleground where innocent people would get killed in the process of our battle. Laughing silently to myself, I grounded myself in the midst of the towering buildings. An innocent passer by who was doing just a crazy task of walking in the storm stopped as soon he saw me. Drawing my sword, I turned around and, with a quick motion, drove it threw his chest.

Once he grounded himself seconds after, Vegeta was enraged when he saw the body at my feet. "Traitor," he muttered under his breath, "What kind of sick bastard would do such a thing? Having a battle amongst _my _city—what are _you _trying to prove, Gohan? You insane son of a bitch!"

I stuck a hand in one of my pockets, pulling out a capsule, which exploded as it changed into a container of stars once I threw the capsule up into the air in front of me. I opened the container and fastened a few stars to the clasps on my chest, and then I took a few more out into my hand. With a devious grin forming on my face, I asked Vegeta if he was ready. He got into a ready stance, nodding and making a beckoning gesture with his index finger.

In several quick motions, I threw the razor-sharp stars towards Vegeta in a sideways motion, but he dodged those. I didn't care about that however, because I had a plan. This was going to be my final strategy of taking care of my father's old rival once and for all. I threw some more at him, which he dodged swiftly.

The second after a few more tries, I threw a small bottle at him so quickly that he very narrowly dodged it--it exploded a couple of inches away from him, letting out a gusts of purple-gray smoke that blinded him instantly. As he was screaming and covering his eyes after the smoke cleared, I teleported behind him, took out one of my katana swords, and stabbed it through his back. He gasped and cried in agony and pain as the sword's blade ran through his chest. "You…bastard! How…could…I lose…to…a no-good…insane…_freak_ like you?" He hissed as he grasped the blade of the sword that was sticking out of his chest.

"Think about it, Vegeta," I replied as I breathed into his hair and brought a hand towards his back as an energy ball was forming from the palm, "My hatred towards anyone makes me stronger. See you in hell, Vegeta." In that instant, the complete energy ball shot out my hand, disintegrating the only remaining survivor of the Saiyan race.

_**(The following is not in Gohan's point of view)**_

The storm continued to rage on as Gohan edged his way along the streets of a now damaged West City. He saw a few teenagers in front of him trying to get out of the rain, and when they saw him they shrieked and hurried for cover. However, he didn't really care about them that much for he didn't feel like killing anyone anymore.

As soon as he reached the heart of the city, he took the same katana that he had used to kill Vegeta, Videl, and that passerby with, and shoved the bloodstained blade through his chest. After crying in extreme harm, the once tenderhearted hybrid, which had suffered a tremendous amount of hurt throughout the past 12 years of his life, collapsed onto the rain-drenched concrete lifelessly.


End file.
